The major goal of the proposed research is to develop a safe and effective treatment for the long-term elimination of chronic cigarette smoking that can be applied in clinical settings on a cost-effective basis. Preliminary work will begin to isolate process variables that might be predictive of relapse. Study I will continue the components analysis of treatments previously developed in this laboratory. Specific components to be teste include fear appeals and booster sessions. If booster sessions do not produce a significant incremental effect, they may be eliminated from further studies thus producing a more cost-effective program. Study II will compare the most successful intervention from previous research against an alternative treatment that does not entail aversion. The use of aversion presents potential medical risks and seriously limits the clinical generalizability of the program. A target date control will also be included. All subjects will undergo the comprehensive maintenance procedures developed previously. Process measures will include self-reports of the frequency and magnitude of cravings for cigarettes. Structured interviews will be conducted with nonabstinent subects as soon as possible after relapse to determine antecedents of the first cigarette. Stuy III will initiate the direct clinical application of the current laboratory-based treatment program. If, as hypothesized, alternative treatment is as effective as aversive smoking, this component will be included in the clinics to be conducted in two separate communities. Clinical application in two communities will help to insure the generalizability of the results. The therapeutic effectiveness of trained volunteers (exsmokers) will also be compared against that of graduate assistants.